DESCRIPTION: The present San Diego Bridges program is a joint effort between San Diego State University (SDSU) and two community colleges (CC) - Southwestern College (SC) and San Diego City College (SDCC). The goal of the current application is to increase the current number of Bridges students who transfer from CCs to SDSU or another four-year university from 60 to 100 students during the three year grant period. To achieve this increase, this application calls for the addition of Grossmont College (GC), Cuyamaca Community College (CCC), and Mesa College (MC) to the partnership. The objectives of this application are: 1) to identify a pool of 30-35 Pre-Bridge students among incoming first year CC students with a strong interest in biomedical or behavioral science, 2) to provide enrichment in biology, chemistry, and mathematics for Pre-Bridge students during the summer through the Alliance for Minority Participation (AMP) and the SDSU Summer Science Bridge (SSB) programs, 3) to select a cohort of 25-30 Bridges students at their CC sites each year, and provide advice and mentoring, and enrichment in laboratory skills and elementary statistics, 4) to place Bridge students for other SDSU support programs such as MARC, MBRS, HH-BEI, and McNair that provide ongoing curriculum advice, mentoring, and course-linked academic workshops, and 5) to track each student cohort from their entry point into the program, to transfer to SDSU or another four-year university, graduation; and to evaluate program success.